Advances in technology have provided advances in imaging capabilities for medical use. One area that has enjoyed some of the most beneficial advances is that of endoscopic surgical procedures because of the advances in the components that make up an endoscope.
Conventional, digital video systems used for laparoscopy, arthroscopy, ENT, gynecology and urology are based upon conventional, rigid endoscopes, which are optically and mechanically coupled to a separate hand-piece unit. The hand-piece may comprise an image sensor(s). Image information is optically transmitted along the length of the endoscope, after which it is focused upon the sensor via an optical coupler. The endoscope is free to rotate with respect to the image sensor and the operator will typically exploit this fact to cover a greater range of a scene of a surgical site when using endoscopes with a non-zero viewing angle. The orientation of the image as seen on the viewing display or monitor depends on the orientation of the hand-piece unit with respect to the scene. Generally the user or operator of the hand-piece wishes the vertical direction in the image to be the same direction as their own upright direction.